


[Podfic] Zombie Plan

by Etienne_Bessette



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Again, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Braaaaaaaains, Community: podtor_who, Crack, Cuddles, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I stole my tags from Mem, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Brigadier is BAMF, The Doctor solves them, The Master Has Issues, The Master has the best Zombie Plan, The Master's Summoning Plan Backfires, Third Doctor Era, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, b_e anon fill, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etienne_Bessette/pseuds/Etienne_Bessette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. Author's Summary: <i>The Master's summoning attempt to gain immortality has gone horribly wrong and now there are zombies threatening to overwhelm UNIT HQ. It's up to the Doctor to explain the usefulness of a solid zombie plan.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Zombie Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zombie Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554606) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



> Quite some time ago, I signed up with the [podtor_who](http://podtor-who.livejournal.com/) LJ community and wound up recording four podfics (all of stories by one of my favourite authors in the fandom: [MemoryDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). Go read her stuff; it's all super amazing.

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0jbduzh2uryahda) (6 MBs)

**Length** : 13:30


End file.
